1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel using reflection of external light, and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image display apparatuses such as televisions or computer monitors provide a whole black screen in an OFF state in which an image is not displayed.
However, it is difficult for the whole black screen to positively affect the beauty of a space in which the image display apparatus is installed. The beauty of the installation space due to the black screen may be more significantly spoiled as size of the image display apparatus increases.
A method of keeping the image display apparatus in an ON state even out of use not to display the black screen may be considered. However, such a method involves considerable power consumption, and thus the method may not be preferable.